Becoming The Bull
by Zanthraxone
Summary: Two months after the battle with Aizen. Ichigo's Hollow comes to him with a proposition. He will gain control of his hollow powers as well as regaining Zangetsu. But then someone comes to investigate the strange Spirit Pressure. And who is Zizzix?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Rukia

Summary: What if Ichigo never lost his hollow powers, thus allowing him to keep his mask and hollow abilities. Over time training at Urahara's has proven useful and he now has full control over his hollow powers as well as regaining Zangetsu.

A/N Hey I'm not one for putting stuff before or after the story but this is a story where the only fighting is done by Ichigo and I'm aware that some of the characters would put up more of a fight but this is my story and it's how I wanted it :-D

2 Months after Rukia Fades away.

"Hello Ichigo ready for a little fun" a cracked voice said in his mind. "Oh shit" Ichigo groaned. Closing his eyes on his bed he goes to his spirit world. It's changed now that Zangetsu is gone the buildings are white, clouds black, kinda gloomy Ichigo thought to himself. Well Zangetsu is gone I suppose that is a good reason.

"What do you want I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you once I used Mugetsu" He says while looking at his hollow. Well so much for that Ichigo thinks to himself. "Hey it's not my fault you couldn't think of another way to be that shit Aizen". "Oh and Zangetsu isn't gone he's just sleeping you dolt."

"WW-hhh-aa-ttt" Ichigo Stuttered.

"Well" Hichigo starts "You never lost me HA-HA-HA I was never going to be lost if you used Mugetsu but you didn't care to ask me for my help or anything so now I'm going to give you some help since you obviously need it I mean hell it hasn't stopped raining in here since you let Zangetsu go to sleep".

"Wait what do you mean help?" Ichigo says raising one eyebrow.

"Simple I'm going to give you more of my powers and abilities that way you can still protect yourself till you get him to wake up".

Ichigo looks at Hichigo suspiciously when has his hollow ever done something without something to gain.

"Hmm"

"So what do you say? I know your still thinking I have something to hide but let me put your mind at ease King I'm not" He could tell Hichigo was getting annoyed as he was putting emphasis on the King part.

"So does this mean you won't be messing with me anymore since you're going to be giving me help?" Ichigo asks eying Hichigo.

"Hmmph" "I wasn't going to tell you but as soon as you wake Zangetsu up I'm sure he would be only too happy to tell you but I can't take over anymore". Ichigo was deadpanned shocked "How" Ichigo asked

"Well When Zangetsu went to sleep he sealed himself off this included sealing me until I could break free and wake up but you will have to reawaken him. This is why Rukia still disappeared from your sight".

"But I am still sealed as far as attacking you with any deadly force so I can only help you become stronger so that this body never gets killed. So the deal is you fight me twice a week and I'll help you wake Zangetsu, Give you some of my Powers, and teach you how to hide your Spirit Pressure. So what do you think?

"I think it's too good to be true" Ichigo said while still not completely trusting in his pale duplicate.

"Think about it then but don't take forever cause who knows what's been happening with you gone from Rukia" and with that he disappeared.

/Real World/

Ichigo didn't know what to do Hichigo's offer sounded great and in his mind there was not hesitation but he was still a little wary of all things pertaining to his hollow.

So Ichigo went to see Urahura

He arrived at Urahura's Shop to see him opening the door. "How'd you know I was coming" He asked Urahura.

"Spirit Pressure, Yours to be precise its slowly returning but how?" "Come in, sit, have some tea and tell me about this new development.

Urahura sat down and began to pour some tea for the two of them. "How is she have your seen her lately" Ichigo asked.

Urahura flipped his fan open and begin to fan himself "I'm afraid not I haven't seen her since she returned 2 months ago" knowing that Ichigo was talking about Rukia.

"So what brings you here I'm sure you would have came sooner if it was juat to ask about Rukia"

"My hollow is still in my head and he wants to help me get more power and reawaken Zangetsu oh and help seal my Retseu also" Ichigo blurted out.

Urahura dropped his fan mouth agape "Wh-wh-aaa-ttt"

"Yeah" Ichigo said softly.

Meanwhile Urahura POV

He had recomposed himself picked up his fan and put it into his pocket. After all this time and he still fights for power the power to protect those that he holds dear. He went and saved both worlds when he fought against Aizen. Sure he had to help a little but without Ichigo all would have been lost so this ment one thing to him. Ichigo should be able to do anything he wanted when it came down to it.

Urahura looked at Ichigo seriously and said "What do you need"

Ichigo soon began to train with his hollow and after a short time had begun to be able to form Balas, Ceros, Grand Ray Ceros, and could Regenerate. As far as his mask he was just more powerful with it.

He had taken to using a practice sword in sealed form.

Once he awoken Zangetsu he would be able to take form and then he would be back and go get Rukia.

He had also mastered Flash Step and could even match Yoruichi she had even taught him some Kido even though he didn't like using it.

Sealing his retsu was a bigger task to handle considering the power from his hollow and his steadily increasing Shinigami powers returning which were powerful just alone.

Finally he awoke Zangetsu and learning to seal him Zangetsu was in a smaller Bankai form of the sword the Black Blade extended to a normal sword length with a small Red Ribbon at the end of the Black Hilt and after training with him and his hollow for what seemed like ages.

Ichigo learned El Diablo The Bull from his hollow side, Hichigo told it to him like this 'If his Hollow Mask was the sword, His Hollow Form With Claws and A Tail was his Shikia, And El Diablo The Bull which he used to fight Ulquiorra was his Bankai.

Once he had almost destroyed Urahara's Underground area and finally mastered the Ceros through the horns and combining them with one in each hand had created a hole half the size of the underground training area.

Urahara heard what he could only describe as an earth shattering sound he knew that Ichigo had power but to this extent.

He quickly put down his tea and flash stepped to the underground training area. What he saw made him drop his fan and a gust of wind came through from all of the dust settling from Ichigo's combined Trio of Ceros in his El Diablo The Bull state Zangetsu glowing a black and red from so much of Ichigo's Retsu being put into it as though a Getsuga Tenshou could go from it at any moment. Ichigo in his Bull form claws still glowing from the cero and horns a red hue around them turned to see Urahara who almost fell to his knees. Ichigo noticed the effect and immediately went to his normal bankia form shattering his Hollow Bull state and smiled at Urahara.

"Sorry about your Training area it was my fault I put a little too much into a Triple Cero I'll help you fix it If you want" Ichigo said while still grinning a little on one side.

"Oh don't worry about it" Urahara said picking up his fan and his hat. "So what is the reason for all of this intense training" Urahara asked taking a step towards Ichigo.

"Well I want to go and see Rukia but after the end of the Winter War no one came to see me, not a single person and I couldn't go see them". Ichigo sighed his normal scowl returning.

"I'm sure they knew I didn't expect to be thanked or anything but I wouldn't have mind seeing someone I mean I did kinda give up my powers at the time". "The intense training is in case they didn't want to see me again and I have to put up any sort of a fight, don't know who is going to do what so I want to be ready".

Urahara starts fanning himself "You want to see Rukia don't you"

Ichigo started turning red "I might I just want to see why her of all of them wouldn't come see me"

"Well" Urahara started "Hey Hats & Clogs how long have I been down there anyway?" Ichigo interrupted "Ghmmhmmm" Well as I was about to say you have been down there training for two months".

"WHHHAAATTTT" Ichigo yelled.

"Well every time I would come try to tell you something about it you would simply tell me you didn't have time to take a break and talk cause you had to get back to training.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BODY" Ichigo remembers that once he had his hollows Retsu he could come out of his body and since reawaking Zangetsu he hadn't really been back in his body.

"Ahh I put Kon in it and have him restricted to school and home where your Father can keep an eye on him". "And before you ask I also have Ishida and Tatsuki looking after him as well they know and have explained it to the others". "Anything else" Urahara asked smiling under his fan.

Hmmphh Ichigo knew he was smiling under that fan of his he just could tell by his retsu, "I guess not I'd like to go see everyone before I decide what to do can you get Kon over here so I can get in my body for a while".

"Sure I'll call you up when he gets here" Urahara started to walk to the door.

"Kisuke-San" Urahara turned to find Ichigo slightly bowed to him and was in shock.

"Kisuke-San Thanks to you I was able to train to have the power to protect again I want to thank you for the use of your Underground Training area"

"You're Welcome" Urahara said then turning and flash stepping up to the store to call Isshin to send Kon over.

"I'm home" Ichigo said as he walked through the door if seemed like forever since he had been here. I guess it kinda had well at least he could see everyone again before he would leave for Soul Society.

He sidestepped his rushing Dad as he ran right into the door of the house "Very Good My SON I Have Nothing Left To Teach You". He knew his Dad would get serious later and ask him how things had went but he had already know what he was up to being friends with Urahara and he had been gone for so long. "Ichi-nee welcome home supper will be done shortly" Yuzu said from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just you Ichigo. Whats up?" Karin asked as she entered the room with Rukia. "Hey Ichigo" Rukia said as if she hadn't been gone for months. Nobody noticed the look of shock that Ichigo was in as he fell over.

Ichigo had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke on his bed someone was sitting beside him he knew who it was already anyway he had gotten so good at sensing retsu that he knew his Dad had carried him up and put him on the bed. Yuzu and Karin had followed but just stayed a moment. Rukia was right there the whole time.

He turned and opened his eyes and looked right into her purple ones and was at a loss for words. He couldn't think so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Hey it's good to see ya" Rukia turned pink she couldn't believe he had just said that I mean sure she thought he would miss her but to say it.

He blinked as he saw her turn a light pink and so he just went with it "I really missed you why didn't you come see me after I lost my powers" Rukia was now a darker shade of pink but then she caught the last part. "I couldn't I wasn't allowed I was told that now that you had lost your powers that you should live a normal life until you died but since you where a soul reaper so early you would still look like you do now". She looked at him he seemed to be thinking about something as to whether or not he should say one of two things, she thought it was funny.

"Well spit out one or both already" Rukia yelled at him as he sat up and was now sitting next to her on his bed as that's where she was sitting when he woke up.

"Oi ok just a second I'll tell you both" Ichigo said while they were sitting closely he looked over at her and said "That was stupid" "HUH" Rukia said raising one eyebrow. "Why would you think that I would want a normal life I was never normal I could always see ghosts, you changed my life and I liked it the way it was at least until I lost them".

"Wow I never knew that's how you felt, you never talk about that kind of thing" Rukia said looking at Ichigo. He looked older somehow she wondered what it was that made him look that way. 'I'll have to try and see what he's been up to' she thought to herself.

"How long are you going to be here" he asked her. "I was supposed to come and check up on some weird readings that the 12th division had picked up on". "I haven't felt anything and they haven't sent me anything about them yet so I guess whatever it was or is stopped or hid".

"Hmm" Ichigo started to think UH OH It couldn't have been him, Could it? Oh no this would be interesting.

"Uh Rukia I think I know what caused all those weird readings that you came here to check on" Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Eh what do you mean" Rukia begins to eye Ichigo with interest now that he seems to be hiding something yeah right. "Well, hmm let's see how I can put it Uhhh" Ichigo begins to wonder should he just have kept his mouth shut. "Spit it out Baka" Rukia spits angrily.

"Fine I was the one making the weird readings I was training to be able to come see you" Ichigo said quietly not knowing whether this was going to end well or if she'd just hit him.

"Huh what does that mean, how could you possible come see me in Soul Society" Rukia asks calming down a little. "Well you didn't come see me for 4 months what was I supposed to do I was starting to worry so when my Hollow came with a deal to let me get back to a Soul Reaper then how could I refuse".

"Wait YOU DID WHAT!" Rukia screamed "Rukia he can't take me over anymore because of him and his help I have my powers back and then some".

"I have Zangetsu back I have my hollow powers and I can turn into his forms as well". "In case you hadn't realized I'm hiding my spirit pressure it's not that I don't have it". Before Ichigo could even finish with all his accomplishments to which he was proud of Rukia interrupted him.

"Prove It" Rukia said a little more hopeful than she cared to admit. If he had his powers back then perhaps that meant she would be able to come back here, hey she could hope right.

Ichigo smiled and then Rukia just turned a light pink and wondered what he could be thinking.

"Ok but here's the deal I get something in return" This peaked Rukia's interests and she asked "What"

"You have to close your eyes for Ten seconds and then I'm going to give you something" They were still sitting closely together and he looked serious to serious, wondering what all this could be she simply asked "Fine but if it turns out being some kind of joke I'm going to kick your ass"

"Ok stand up then" Ichigo said while standing up and going get his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge

"Oh and you have to get out of your gigai too ok" He said not turning around and pulling out his badge. "Fine but if you can't see me and your joking I'm going to stay in Spirit Form and beat you senseless".

She was still going on thinking this was a joke and I was messing with her cause she hadn't come and seen me in so long. Smirking he knew exactly what he was going to give her once he had come out in Soul Reaper form he was going to get her to close her eyes and give her a 'Kiss'. That should go well he thought but at least this would tell her how he felt and at worst case he could just Shun Po out and lay low till she decided to stop chasing him.

She took out her glove and pressed it to her chest causing her body to drop on the bed and her soul form to stay standing upright. Ichigo looked a few inches side to side as though looking for where she went.

Just as Rukia was about to start heading his way to hit him by the look on her face that is. He hit his combat pass to his chest allowing his body to fall to the floor. Rukia was stunned he, he, was here again with his powers she also noticed that his sword was on his hip. She noticed that the smaller sword was similar to his Bankai form of sword, Black Blade the size of a normal sword with a small Red Ribbon at the end of the Black Hilt. It was amazing and dangerous looking at the same time likely no other could be anywhere near as nice.

He stood there looking at her as she looked at Zangetsu and seemed to take in that he was standing in front of her. "Ok my turn, close your eyes" Ichigo said walking over with his hands closed at his side.

She didn't want to what was he going to do 'I could run off and just come back later' she thought to herself. Ichigo started walking towards her and she stepped back. "Don't make me bind you now I just want to give you one thing and if you don't like it then I'll step back". Ha she thought to herself she'd like to see that. "You bind me? HA" Rukia said about to keel over laughing when she heard "Bakuodo Number 1 Sai"

Ichigo grinned releasing not two seconds after it was in place "I can go higher if you wanna see some time".

Rukia still stunned slowly walked to the bed lying back into her body and slowly sitting back up 'This is just too much' she thought. Ichigo returned to his body and knelt down next to her "Can you close your eyes now please".

Rukia slowly closed her eyes whatever it was couldn't shock her any more that what had already happened already this evening.

Once she had closed her eyes he just looked at her staring at her face and her hair which seemed a bit longer coming down by her neck. "Rukia just so you know all of this was so that I could come see you, I didn't know if they would want me back since nobody came to see me so I wanted to be able to protect myself up to the point of talking to you".

Rukia was just listening she could open her eyes it had been more than ten seconds but she didn't think that Ichigo was done. "This is something I want you to know and so to tell you I'm going to do this" What was he going to do Rukia wondered to herself and before she knew what was happening she felt something soft and wet on her lips she opened her eyes to see Ichigo with his eyes shut and kissing her.

Rukia suddenly couldn't think, Ichigo the Ichigo that she had been with through all of the wars and battles that they had went through together, was kissing her. She began to close her eyes and started to return the kiss when after a few moments he broke away.

"So I take it you feel the same way since I'm not in dead yet" Ichigo somewhat snorted out.

"I would say that's a fair thing to say" Rukia says still blushing a tinge of pink. "So would you like to go do something then" Ichigo asks Rukia while getting up to sit alongside of her on his bed.

"Sure Strawberry or we could just go for a walk." "A walk sounds nice and don't call me strawberry, midget" Ichigo says getting up off the bed and taking her by the hand with him.

THWACK "Then don't call me midget" Rukia replies with a huff.

"You do know that Soul Society isn't going to be too thrilled to find out that I have hollow powers, do you think they'll try and get rid of me?"

"I don't know Ichigo all I can say is that if they do I'm sure a few people will be on your side if it comes to that." "No one knows besides you, Urahara, my Dad and Kon who pretty much was threatened with being given to Yuzi for a few months to keep his mouth shut, but nobody else knows I have my powers back".

"I want to let the Vizards know as well as my Friends but I don't know how to tell them"

"You could just walk up to them in spirit form if they don't figure it out after that then just pull Zangetsu off your back"

"I guess that could work plus it would be a great moment to see their faces, sounds like a plan to me" Ichigo now smiling continued to walk along with Rukia.

"How about this you go tell our friends from school to meet us in the park this evening which will give you a chance to see them again before we tell them I've got my powers back and I'll go tell the Vizards.

"Ok Ichigo but what about us?" "What about us do you want to tell them we're together? We are together right?"

"Yes Ichigo if you want us to be" Ichigo's reply was to lean down and kiss her after a few moments when they had to come up for air he looks her straight in the eye and says "Well Duh"

WHAM "Shut up and get going and no I don't think we should tell just yet about us, If we do it won't be long before everyone would know and that includes your Dad"

"Good point ok well I'll see you back at the park" Ichigo says before kissing her once more and then walking off towards where the Vizards hideout is.

After he got to the Vizards hideout and told them of his meeting at the park and that he had some important information for them that would be crucial in any upcoming battles he headed towards the park. Not that he needed to it would be a couple of hours before they were supposed to meet everyone there but he could take some time to chill and enjoy himself since he had been training he hadn't been out of Urahara's basement.

Some fresh air and scenery was a good change of pace and then he sensed it, there was something at the school and a powerful something as well.

He knew that there was Ishida and Chad there along with Orihime and Rukia but he still didn't think that they could handle whatever this thing was, it just seem so powerful dwarfing the retsu of his friends.

He quickly put Kon's pill in his mouth and told him to go home and stay there as he shun po straight to the school.

School

Rukia walked into the school and waited outside for her friends to come out they would be surprised to see her but she knew they would be even more surprised later when they found out about Ichigo.

She smiled to herself knowing that things were going to be better from now on her and Ichigo where going to be together, he had his powers back and then some, and soon there friends would know and be back in both their lives. Just as she saw them coming out she sensed it something was here she didn't know what but it was powerful. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime seemed to sense it too because they ran over and started looking around for the source of the powerful retsu.

Then it happened there was a flash of light and before she could tell what it was everyone was thrown back Ishida hit the wall of the school, Chad went through the wall, and Orihime was sent tumbling to the side. Being in her gigai she too went flying and ended up hitting her head, making her dizzy and unable to stand. Someone started walking towards her unable to do anything but look up as her vision was fading he had so much spirit pressure and seemed as though he was a Shinigami of some sort and he was coming right towards her.

"Hello little Shinigami it seems that you and your friends have a good bit of spirit pressure you would make for interesting play" The stranger said now standing in front of her.

Before she could say anything her vision blurred black as she saw him bring his sword down towards her. She saw a flash of black, red and orange and new that Ichigo was there and everything would be ok so she let the darkness take her and finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo POV

As soon as he had reached the outside of the school he stopped his friends where all on the ground Chad must have been hit harder cause there was a giant hole in the wall but he could tell that they were all alive just banged up. Then he saw the person who had done all this in front of Rukia about to bring down his sword. Ichigo was there before he had moved it an inch blocking the attacker's sword.

Rukia had just lost consciousness and now he was pissed "Who are you and why are you attacking my friends" The man smirked and the jumped back "My name is Zizzix and I am from Squad Zero the Royal Guard and you have been deemed a threat" "I have been dispatched to eliminate you and your comrades".

"Why for what purpose is this kill order haven't you heard I was the one who killed the traitor Aizen in case you didn't know he was trying to get the kings key and go kill the Soul King" "If I was a threat don't you think I would have just let him or helped him for that matter" Ichigo was fuming now and couldn't hold back any longer.

"It doesn't matter though" Ichigo said confidently regaining some of his cool. "You have hurt my friends, You came to the city I protect, threatened to kill the people I care about, that means you wanted a fight well you're going to get one".

Bringing his sword in front of his chest his blade began to glow with the spirit pressure being poured into it. The - on Zangetsu wrapping itself around his arm. "BAN-KAI" "Tensa Zangetsu"

Immediately Ichigo's spirit pressure exploded around him and sent waves towards his opponent then it was cleared with A swipe of his sword revealing Ichigo in his Bankai robes.

"_I know your pissed king come on use some of my power lets show this guy it's not wise to mess with us"_

"Not yet" Ichigo mentally told his hollow let's see what he's made of first"

Ichigo bringing his sword up he sent a Getsuga towards Zizzix who brought his sword up blocking it and sending two halfs of Ichigo's Getsuga crashing to the sides of him.

"Not very impressive for someone who was supposed to have defeated half of the captians of Seretti and the one who is supposed to have defeated Aizen.

Zizzix then flash stepped to Ichigo and began to attack ferociously. Ichigo managed to block them but this guy was fast. "Come on your supposed to be powerful come on bring out your hollow powers" Zizzix taunted.

"How do you know about my hollow powers" Ichigo yelled blocking a hit aimed for his face. Bringing the two face to face with their swords crossed in front of them.

"Come on Ichigo don't you think we know everything about you. I know about your father, your sisters, your friends, even your precious Rukia. Maybe after I'm done with you I'll have a little fun with her as well."

Breaking sword contact Ichigo's eyes narrow and brings his hand up to his face looking Zizzix straight in the eyes "Let me show you what that would bring out in me" Pulling down his hand his hollow masked appeared with a flash of black and red.

With his hollow mask donned and eyes glowing yellow and black Ichigo brings his sword directly in front of him. "I don't care who you are, I don't care who sent you, but you threatened Rukia for that I will kill you"

Zizzix smiling brings his sword up "Good you've gotten serious lets go then, I guess I'll do the same"

"Bankai" "Cutting Duplicate"

Now standing before Ichigo was Zizzix who was now holding his sword in his right hand and a dagger in his left. Before Ichigo could try to figure out what exactly this meant Zizzix sped straight towards him bringing Zangetsu up to block his sword he succeeded but then felt a pain in his sides.

Wondering what had happened he jumped backwards and looked at his sides still holding Zangetsu in his defensive position. Noticing he was bleeding from two stab wounds in both of his sides he looked back up. Zizzix who now was slowly walking towards Ichigo looked at him and said "As you can see I have stabbed you twice what you do not know however is that my Bankai allows me to slice both sides opposing each other with one cut or stab."

Again he rushed at Ichigo who managed to block most of the attacks but the fact that he was now fighting someone with an extra weapon and was only getting in a few hits began to breath heavier and jumped back from the fight to a nearby roof building.

Zizzix who jumped to the other end of the building looked at Ichigo "Do you understand you cannot win I will have you bleeding and dying while I play with your friends in the same way they just won't be able to fight back" Zizzix began to started laughing loudly.

Ichigo knew that this guy was powerful but considering the fact that he was now cut up in several places and had only managed a few cuts to his opponent brought his sword again up and pointed it at Zizzix.

"I think it's time to end this I still need to help my friends and get back home, you see my sister Yuzu is cooking and I haven't been away for awhile so I have to be home or they will get upset"

Zizzix who had now stopped laughing and was staring at Ichigo who now seemed to be getting stronger in Spirit Pressure. Not believing what he was seeing as Ichigo's wounds started to heal and armor started to appear around his arms and legs.

"Impossible, this can't be, HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT" Zizzix yelled at Ichigo

"You still don't get it do you, I have a hollow in me as well as my Zanpakto let me show you how I defeated half of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and even Hell itself"

"_**El Diablo The Bull"**_

The form Ichigo took on was that of pure energy as his mask began to change and hollow horns came out. A black and red energy encasing him as his hollow form took on itself.

_"It's about time king I thought you were just going to let him keep beating on you"_ Hichigo taunted him

"Shut up already I just wanted to see how powerful someone from Squad Zero really was" Ichigo told his hollow. _"Doesn't matter just get rid of him already this is getting boring"_

Ichigo now in his _El Diablo The Bull_ state put his sword in his sash and jumped into the air stoping across from Zizzix they where high enough above the school that he wouldn't destroy anything. Ichigo then lowered his hands to his sides. Zizzix who had jumped up into the air as Ichigo had transformed was now stunned not only at Ichigo's form but the fact that he put away his sword and left it there.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you can beat me in that form without your sword"

Ichigo who's voice was now Hollowfied came out as a mixture of His own and Hichigo's _  
>"I know I can but you won't get the chance to find out" <em> Ichigo then cut his finger with his thumb and proceeded to put the blood on his horns then followed up by charging a Grand Ray Cero in each hand but did not allow them to be released. As Zizzix attacked Ichigo blocked each sword with the Ceros that he had charged in each hand. Zizzix who now was trying desperately to hit Ichigo unsuccessfully was beginning to tire.

As he stopped attacking and landed on the other end of the roof. Ichigo began to charge his third Grand Ray Cero in between his Horns. Surprised at this Zizzix began to step back but not before Ichigo was finished and proceeded to combine it with the two in his hands. Firing the combined Triple Grand Ray Cero at Zizzix who at such range had no chance to dodge it disintegrated him immediately.

Jumping down and letting his El Diablo form disappear as he hit the ground going back to his bankai form he walked over to Rukia. By now everyone was up and staring at him in shock. Everyone except Rukia as Ichigo stepped in front of her put his hand on her cheek and asked her "Are you ok Rukia"

Rukia who had just witnessed the Ichigo literally destroy the enemy that had attacked them looked up at him "Yeah Orihimi just got through healing everyone" "Are you ok"

"I'm fine Rukia" Reaching down he cupped her cheek and leaned in kissing her on the lips when they finally stopped and came up for air Ichigo said "I'm glad you're ok Rukia"

"Baka I'm fine stop making such a big deal out of it"

Everyone else had sweatdropped and was to stunned to say a word. Ichigo turning to them smiled and reverted Zangetsu back to his sealed state and let his bankai robes disappear leaving him once again in his Shinigami robes.

"Yes I have my powers back, I was coming here to tell everyone when that guy attacked you all and I intervened" "No I'm not going to answer any questions about all of that most of you knew I could do all that anyway you just didn't know I could control it"

"I'll see you guys later anyway you can ask me whatever then"

Turning to Rukia Ichigo looked at her and said "Let's go home Rukia"

And they did but she didn't sleep in the closet, but that's another story.

A/N Review Please anything would be Appreciated.

Flames will be ignored.

Advice is accepted and appreciated as well.

A/N 2 There will be a second part in which you will find out my version of the Kings Realm and King and the real reason for the appearance of Zizzix and what his true purpose was for attacking Ichigo and his friends. Though I'm sure you can guess all of this, but do guess in a Review.


End file.
